The Complete User's Guide to ATLA
by Mad-Hatter-LCarol
Summary: All you ever need to know about the wonderful world of ATLA CHARACTERS. On HIATUS
1. AANG

**The Complete User's Guide**

A/N: Yep, a USER's guide for ATLA… there must be one in every selection but here by now So, since I had this mostly planned out before I turned in my laptop for the summer and AWDS is hitting especially hard this year-

**+EDIT, 07+** OK, computer back, new season starting in, oh about an hour… lets get this ball rollin'!

**Disclaimer :** I own zip. Really. I barely own this idea. I do, however, own a MAI who would be more than happy to attack you.

--

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an AANG. To be sure that he is a happy little monk, follow these instructions carefully.

**Information:**

Name: AANG

Element/Nation: AIRBENDER

Height: if he'd come off that air-scooter, I'd tell you

Weight: light

**Putting Your AANG Together:**

You should have a small cardboard box. Don't freak out, your AANG is fine. He's probably daydreaming about KATARA or penguin-sledding.

1) Open the box

2) Place box at top of hill (**we recommend the SouthPole Play-set**)

3)Add a penguin. If your AANG still does not emerge, place a KATARA outside as well.

4)He will then ask you to go penguin-sledding; accept

5)Your AANG will become content and associate you with OWNER

**Cool T****hings That Your New AANG Comes With**

You will not have to spend oodles of time and money on your AANG. He comes with many things to keep him entertained even when you _don't_ want to ride Elephant-Koi or play Air-ball.

Orange-and-Yellow Airbending clothes

Brown Airbending boots (2x)

Airbending Glider/Staff- to be used outdoors, doubles as an excellent nutcracker

Appa (+)- Now with Improved Snot-Shooting Action!- six-legged, 3 ton, flying monster. Great for long trips

Momo- a clever little lemur, perfect for cuddling. We are not held responsible for any stolen foodstuffs

Multi-propose Disguise Kit- curtisey of Appa! Need a disguise fast? AANG's got you covered…

**(+)Now with Improved Snot-Shooting Action!**

**Cool Things That Your AANG C****an Do**

Airbending tricks- just give him a marble and watch him go!

Water-bending: good for cleaning out a room **(room may not actully be 'cleaned' but more along the lines of 'flooded')**

Earth-bending: he's still new at this, so you may want to purchase a TOPH to teach him (**we are not held responsible for the solo/combined damages this may/**_**will**_** possibly/defiantly **_**will**_** cause..**)

AVATAR State: for outside use only- use at your own peril

Peace-keeper: pretty self-explanatory

Prankster: despite being the world's last hope, your AANG is still a 12-year-old and loves his- **AANG! NOT WHILE I'M WRITING! (**water-balloon exploding noise, laughter- pranks…

**Compatibility With Other CHARACTERS**

**SOKKA- **COMPATIBLE, they are friends

**KATARA-**_COMPATIBLE_, he has a huge crush on her… only friends

**TOPH-** _COMPATIBLE_, they are friends… during Earthbending lessons, not so much

**ZUKO- **SEMI-COMPATIBLE, ZUKO once rescued AANG but ZUKO still wants to capture him; could become friends…?

**IROH- **COMPATIBLE, everyone likes an IROH!

**SUKKI-** COMPATIBLE, SUKKI respects AANG not only as the AVATAR but as a friend

**AZLUA- **DEFINITELY _**NOT**_** COMPATIBLE**- the thought them being even _remotely_ friendly scares most OWNERs out of their minds

**MAI- **NOT COMPATIBLE as she is part of the 'Ozai's Angels COLLECTION' (and far too gloomy for your AANG)

**TY-LEE- **NOT COMPATIBLE as she is part of the 'Ozai's Angels COLLECTION', otherwise, they would probably be friends

**CABBAGE-MERCHANT ****tm ****– **NOT COMPATIBLE!!!** (…)**

**(Limited Addition) FOAMY!!! ****tm ****– **_**COM-**_actually, we're not sure. Prolonged exposure may cause extensive foaming to your FOAMY!!!tm

**FAQ:**

Q: My AANG is acting all depressed and mopey. He's just no fun anymore! Can I return him?

A: Your AANG has lost his Appa! This is huge emotional blow to your AANG, and you must replace the Appa right away. Call our toll free number at our Desert Office to receive a new Appa. (**If your new ****Appa**** is sandy, it might even be the same one!**)

Q: My AANG is acting weird. He won't bend, is eating lots of meat, and says he wants to kick FireNation butt! And he seems taller too. Please tell me what to do!

A: This is not an AANG! Your SOKKA is (poorly) disguised as an AANG as part of a secret plan to protect the AVATAR mode. If you have any FireNation CHARACTERS, I suggest you hid them until you foil the GAang's plot!

**WARRANTY:**

Seeing as your AANG is a Limited Addition AVATAR tm CHARACTER, why would you _want_ to return him?

------------

A/N: This was fun to do, and I hope fun to read as well! I'm thinking of either KATARA or SOKKA next…

If you have any suggestions, please feel to review or PM me! (Also, I'll have to make up questions on my own unless you suggest some. Hint, hint.)

-

tea with your insanity?


	2. SOKKA

**The Complete User's Guide to ATLA**

--

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a SOKKA. To be sure that he is a happy little warrior, follow these instructions carefully.

**Information:**

Name: SOKKA

Element/Nation: WATER TRIBE

Height: tall enough to be the tallest in the GAANG

Weight: heavy-ish

**Putting Your ****SOKKA Together:**

You should have a small cardboard box. Don't freak out, your SOKKA is fine, he's probably sleeping again.

1) Open the box.

2) Place meat outside of box.

3) Blow bullet-horn.

4) SOKKA will emerge and eat the meat.

5) Your SOKKA will become content and associate you with OWNER

**Cool Things That Your New ****SOKKA Comes With**

You will not have to spend oodles of time and money on your SOKKA. He comes with many things to keep him entertained when you run out of meaty foods.

WaterTribe Club (1x) good for well, clubbing

WaterTribe Boomerang (1x) your SOKKA is very protective of his boomerang- DO NOT LOSE IT!

Warrior's Wolf-tail – it's fun and perky!

WaterTribe pants (1x- prone to ripping), shirt (1x), parka (1x), and boots (2x)

Kysoshi Traditional Warrior Dress (1x) (**kinky**)

**Cool Things That Your ****SOKKA Can Do**

Sleep – well, what did you expect? It's a SOKKA!

Mechanic – if he can disable giant drills and other FireNation war machinery, he can definitely help you fix your sink! (**We hope- have we mentioned that we can't be held responsible for your SOKKA?**)

Brother Mode – what better mode to protect your KATARA from characters like JET? _Especially_ JET…

Warrior- he's the best in the entire South Pole! **(also the **_**only**_** warrior in the South Pole, but don't tell him that you know)**

Sarcasm- it's his best feature. Really.

**Compatibility With Other CHARACTERS**

**KATARA-** COMPATIBLE, as they are sibling units

**YUE (MOON SPIRIT) **_VERY COMPATIBLE_

**SUKKI-** _VERY COMPATIBLE_ unless training and SUKKI kicks your SOKKA's but

**TOPH-** COMPATIBLE until TOPH 'accidentally' kicks SOKKA's but in training, fighting, or mocks him

**ZUKO-** NOT COMPATIBLE especially since he discovered 'Zutara'

**JET**- NOT COMPATIBLE, particularly when KATARA is near a JET

**HARU****-** NOT COMPATIBLE as HARU is wimp and pretty boy

**IROH-** COMPATIBLE

**AZLUA-** _NOT COMPATIBLE_- not only is she FireNation, but she is trying to take over the world. Also because she is part of the special 'Ozai's Angels COLLECTION'

**MAI- **NOT COMPATIBLE as she is part of the 'Ozai's Angels COLLECTION'

**TY-LEE-** SEMI-COMPATIBLE as TY-LEE is very flirty with SOKKA

**FAQ:**

Q: My SOKKA seems depressed… every night he stares at the moon and won't even talk to me. I tried giving him more meat in his food, but that doesn't seem to be helping

A: Not even meat's cheering him up? Your SOKKA's got it bad then. He is pinning for YUE and may be unresponsive to the world for a while. It's best to just let him get it out of his system… the fastest way to cheer up your SOKKA would be a buy him a SUKKI if you'd like your SOKKA back to normal.

Q: My TY-LEE, SUKKI, and YUE are all acting strangely- mostly toward SOKKA. What should I do?

A: Uh-oh, it sounds like trouble. All three of those CHARACTERS are romantically involved with SOKKA- they might have found out SOKKA's been seeing all of them and could be planning revenge. You have two options unless you want to see your SOKKA beaten to a bloody pulp. One is to buy two more SOKKAs (which is highly expensive to buy/look after). Choice two is to send TY-LEE, YUE, and SUKKI to the Dai Lee Headquarters to have their minds erased of finding out about SOKKA's cheating. **(Be careful not to get brain-washed yourself as the Dai Lee may get you pay them several times over)**

**WARRANTY:**

Your SOKKA cannot returned or traded unless he's been hit by Sozin's Comet on his left elbow twice.

-

A/N: Wow, guys, I'm impressed with you lot! One week; 131 hits, 9 reviews, 3 favs, and 4 alerts. Hope I continue to up hold the quality of this story, and capture your interest and all those other warm fuzzy things.

Just wanna thank Ms. Maria and Ms. Kiera, zutarafan, Jordana Kari, shiki1696, libowiekitty, The Lightning Knight, fourfourfourfour, Ty-Lee Sweater Fund, and Sasha H. for their awesome reviews- double love for Ms. Maria and Ms. Kiera for faving. Also like to thank DarkAngelsRain and E-Zach for faving. Make that triple love for Ms. Maria and Ms. Kiera for putting this on alert! Thankies Summer Sweetheart, Ty-Lee Sweater Fund and fourfourfourfour for alerts as well!

In response to some of your questions, I'm hoping to do _all_ the characters I can of- from the Cabbage Merchant to Zuko! KATARA's next, probably followed by TOPH. _All_ Q/A will be answered, at one point or another, I just have to think of the best place for them laughs

Drop us a line!

-

tea with your insanity?


End file.
